


Узлы

by migraine_Sky



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, PWP, Shibari, Silva talking way too much
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>СильваКью пвп с шибари :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Узлы

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Knots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438435) by [migraine_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky)



> Предупреждение: 21 повторение слова "веревка"

— Насколько бы ни была важна именно визуальная эстетика для японцев, главное не в том, чтобы просто связать тебя веревкой и полюбоваться, — Рауль затягивает последний узел, закрепляющий руки Кью за спиной, ладони к локтям, плавно проходится руками по обнаженным бокам и заставляет встать на колени. — Тут важен и сам процесс. Веревка становится продолжением рук мастера, ее нужно пускать по телу так, как хотел бы трогать ты сам...  
Он тоже опускается на колени позади Кью, проводит широкими ладонями по его чуть выступающим под кожей ребрам.  
— Ты будешь ощущать мои руки одновременно везде, где тебя касается веревка. Она ласкает и жжет, обнимает и схватывает, как искусный любовник. Мастера берегут свои веревки, с почтением обращаются с ними, словно это антикварное самурайское оружие, не меньше. У настоящих японских веревок превосходный баланс текстур, они грубы и нежны одновременно, шелковистые, но и слегка шершавые...  
Сильва вяжет узлы быстро и энергично, ловко пропускает новые веревки под связанными руками, опоясывает тонкую талию. Легкая шероховатость волокна оттеняет нежную бледность кожи, ее фарфоровую гладкость и почти перламутровые в сумраке комнаты оттенки; узорами и скрещиваниями она обыгрывает выемки и изгибы тела. Рауль прижимается ближе, мельком прикасается губами к длинной шее, проводит ладонями по дернувшемуся впалому животу и вниз, по краям от жаждущего прикосновения возбужденного члена. Он ведет руками медленно, дразняще-легко прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к нежной коже на внутренней стороне бедер, и мышцы Кью чуть дрожат от предвкушения, он невольно подается пахом вперед, но прикосновение исчезает, и Сильва берет следующую веревку.  
— Это искусство появилось сначала у самураев — в нем не было ничего эротического, они просто так связывали пленников. Но ты же знаешь, японцы — специфический народ, они просто помешаны на чести и почтении. О чести самурая судили в том числе и по тому, как он обращался со своими пленниками. Нужно было не просто не позволить им выскользнуть из пут и сбежать, но и сделать это красиво.  
Тело Кью становится все более расслабленным с каждым узлом, с каждым витком. Его движения не просто скованы веревками; какая-то безвольная слабость охватывает его изнутри, и ему кажется, что и без всяких веревок он не смог бы шевельнуть и рукой. То ли Сильва освоил технику в совершенстве, и узлы и правда давят на какие-то там точки, как в японском массаже шиатсу, то ли крепкий обхват веревок мозг действительно принимает за крепкие объятья и все вырабатывает и вырабатывает опьяняющие эндорфины. Как бы там ни было, Кью способен только подаваться вслед за рывками затягиваемых узлов. Сильва тянет его веревкой то в одну, но в другую сторону, и он неустойчиво качается на коленях, поддерживаемый тросом, идущим от его рук вверх, к конструкции из бамбука под потолком. Кью чуть не падает лицом вниз, когда Рауль ослабляет вертикальный трос и связывает вместе колени Кью, грубо выдергивает их из-под него, но вовремя подхватывает его под грудь, аккуратно опуская на черное лакированное дерево пола. Он меняет его расположение молниеносно и легко, распоряжается его телом, словно перышком. Рауль тянет веревки от коленей к груди, оплетает его быстро и крепко, фиксируя в этом положении — грудь прижата к полу, а задница задрана над соединенными коленями, поддерживаемая веревками, идущими вверх.  
Кью стонет, когда Рауль пропускает веревку по обе стороны от его члена и между ягодиц, а потом тянет на себя. Горячим жжением веревка скользит по нежной коже ануса, обхватывает петлей член и мошонку; Сильва дергает сильней, и Кью вскрикивает, болезненно возбужденный член сочится смазкой. Рауль натягивает веревку так, что она дрожит, как струна, и Кью корчится, насколько это позволяют веревки, от мучительно-приятной вибрации.  
— Я могу понять эту японскую тягу к красоте и эстетичности, — голос Сильвы звучит хрипловато, а дыхание доносится чуть более шумно, чем обычно. Он торопливо закрепляет последнюю веревку, поглаживает Кью по пояснице. — Но в остальном-то я ни разу не японец.  
Пальцы проводят по веревке между ягодиц Кью, и тот жадно сокращает мышцы, бесстыдно прогибается в пояснице чуть сильнее.  
— Получать удовольствие лишь наблюдая никогда не было моим вариантом, — пальцы проверяют петлю вокруг мошонки и члена, и Кью хочет просить, умолять его, но словно не может вспомнить слова, находясь в этом подобии транса. С его губ срывается только требовательный стон. — По правилам я должен сначала любоваться тобой, а потом развязать, прежде чем оттрахаю... но я не уверен, что у меня хватит на это терпения.  
Кью пытается собраться с мыслями, но ему слишком хорошо в объятьях веревок и рук, где ему не нужно принимать решения, не нужно ни о чем заботиться. Сильва проходится рукой по его члену издевательски медленно, и Кью всхлипывает, преследуя движение бедрами, но веревки не пускают его дальше, чем на пару сантиметров.  
— Но ради тебя я, так уж и быть, попытаюсь, — усмехается Рауль и тянет первый узел.  
Кью чувствует, что скоро не сможет уже терпеть, но в то же время, возможно, хочет, чтобы это не прекращалось никогда. Его тело растворяется в жажде и эйфории, и все мысли исчезают из головы.


End file.
